1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulically operative clutch type transmission especially for industrial and loading vehicles, and more particularly to an improvement in a hydraulically operative clutch type transmission having a gearing means actuated by a hydraulically operative clutch device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, hydraulically operative clutch type transmissions mentioned above have been proposed as disclosed in, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,541 issued on June 7, 1966. In such prior transmissions, however, a clutch drum of a hydraulically operative clutch device may be secured to a main shaft and, therefore, the clutch device can not move on the main shaft in its axial direction. Thus, the main shaft receives an undesirable thrust force which is caused to be generated by the operation of the clutch device.